nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Night Vale Residents
This is a list of Night Vale residents. If you're looking for major characters of the Welcome to Night Vale podcast, check Category:Characters. If you're looking for Desert Bluffs residents, check here (though I don't know why you'd want to). People of Night Vale *Adam Bayer, weekday shift manager at the Ralphs *Amber, a Street Cleaning Day survivor *The Angels (all called Erika) *The Apache Tracker *Barton "Barty" Donovan *Becky Canterbury *Big Rico *The Black Dauphin *The Blob who lives in the housing development out back of the elementary schoolEpisode 37 The Auction *Bogeymen (though they are rarely sighted) *Doctor Brandon, host of Night Vale Community Radio's popular advice program "Dr. Brandon" *Cactus June/Judy/Jane *Carlos *Cecil Gershwin Palmer *Champ, son of Cactus Jane *The City Council *The City Council's messenger children *Claire Franklin, who is either Eva's girlfriend or has a crush on her *Claire Wallace, a freelance photographer *Coroner *Cynthia Cabrera, lives in The House That Doesn't Exist *Daniel, part of the new Night Vale Community Radio Station Management *Diane Creighton, treasurer of the Night Vale PTA (voiced by Annie Savage) *Doctor Dubinsky of the Night Vale Community College's chemistry department *Earl Harlan *Emily Munton, Night Vale Zoo director *The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home *Felicia Jackson, who has a giant spider on her back *FeyEpisode 42 NumbersSpelling of Fey *Flora Sandero, mother of Michael Sandero *Frances Donaldson, tall woman with the green eyes who manages the antiques mall *Frank Chen, acquaintance of Hiram McDaniels *Franklin "Frank" Wilson, Boy Scout *The giant worms of Night Vale Community CollegeEpisode 36 Missing *The Glow Cloud *Hannah Gutierrez, former owner of the White Sand Ice Cream Shop *Hanu Saki Cyberghost Mark III, child of Satsuki *Harrison Kipp, adjunct professor of archaeology at Night Vale Community College *Herschel Wallaby, Megan Wallaby's mother and Tak Wallaby's wife *Hiram McDaniels *The Hooded Figures *Intern Brad *Intern Chad *Intern Dana (and/or her doppelgänger) *Intern Dylan *Intern Jerry Hartman *Intern Jeremy *Intern Jesús *Intern Leland *Intern Maureen *Intern Paolo *Intern Richard *Intern Rob *Intern Stacey *Intern Svee *Intern Vithya *Irena Panchik, third grade teacher at Night Vale Elementary School *Jake Garcia, received mandatory right to disappear forever *Janice, part of the Night Vale Girl Scouts and Cecil's nieceEpisode 44 Cookies *Janice Rio, from down the street *Jeremy Godfrey *Joel Eisenberg *John Peters — you know, the farmer *Josh Creighton, son of Diane Creighton *Juanita Jefferson, head of neighborhood improvement organization Night Vale or Nothing *Katherine Ciel, Old Town Night Vale resident *Larry Leroy, out on the edge of town *LaShawn Mason, executive chef at restaurant Tourniquet, formerly sous chef at restaurant Shame *Lauren Mallard *Lauren James, Night Vale Weekly Gazette writer *Leann Hart *Leonard Burton *Lieutenant Regis, member of Unit 7 of the local National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store *Louie Blasco, former resident, proprietor of the burned-out shell of Louie's Music Shop, who skipped town years ago with the insurance money *Lucy Gutierrez, former owner of the White Sand Ice Cream Shop *Madeline LeFleur, head of Night Vale's tourism board *The Man In The Tan Jacket *Marco Padilla *Marcus VanstonSpelling of Marcus Vanston *Martin McCaffrey, the local TSA representitive *Megan Wallaby, born with congenital hand-bodiness to Tak and Herschel Wallaby *Michael Sandero *Michelle Wynn, owner of Dark Owl Records *Mikayla, works in sales at the radio stationEpisode 9 PYRAMID (episode) *Mike Nominem, who needs to discipline his children more *Miranda Yespie, who is a member of Flaky-Os Board of Directors and has large, claw-like paws which she uses to dig her way through the groundEpisode 35 Lazy Day *Nazr al-Mujaheed, Coach of the Night Vale Scorpions Football Team *Nick Ford, school superintendent *Night Vale Transit Authority Representatives *Officer Ben, member of the Sheriff's Secret Police *Old Woman Josie *The Old Night Vale Community Radio Station Management *Otherworldly Children *Pamela Winchell, mayor *Paul Birmingham, the vagrant who lives in a lean-to behind the library. *Rachelle, part of Carlos' team of scientists *Roger Singh *Russel Swinson, head of the Greater Night Vale Realtor Association *The Scientists of Night Vale *Sheila Nowitzky *"The man we all believe to be the sheriff" *Samantha Guzman *Sarah Sulton, president of Night Vale Community College *Satsuki, mother of Hanu Saki Cyberghost Mark III *shadowy haze *Multiple Shawn, work in sales at the radio station *Simone Rigadeau *Steve CarlsbergFrequently Asked Questions Including the spelling of various names *Susan Escobar, the second grade Scrying teacher *Susan Willman *Suzanne Thurgood *Tak Wallaby, husband to Herschel Wallaby *Tamika Flynn *Teddy Williams *Telly the Barber *The Traveler *ThemEpisode 45 A Story About Them **A Man Who Is Not Tall **A Man Who Is Not Short **Their Supervisor *Tomas Perez, head of Perez Accounting *Trevon Murphy, member of the Night Vale Spiderwolves baseball team *Trilety Wade, Poet Laureate *Trish Hidge *Tristan Cortez, Green Market board president *Vincent LeFarge, head of vigilante squad Grab 'Em And Sack 'Em *The veterinarian who treats KhoshekhEpisode 44 Cookies *Walton Kincaid, president of community group Soundproof Old Town *City Comptroller Waynetta Barnett *Wayne Tyler, assistant shift manager at the Pinkberry *Wilson, a Street Cleaning Day survivor *You (character) Formerly deceased national celebrities *The ghost of Buddy Holly *Curtis Mayfield *Rita Hayworth Animals *Deer *Dogs: **Dog breeds unsuitable for children, such as spider wolves, double wolves, switch-bladed mountain dogs, secret terriers, flesh-eating spaniels, pit vipers and table saws **The plastic bags that were mistaken for a pack of feral dogs and returned to the Dog Park (where dogs are, of course, not allowed) **The puppies that infested and destroyed the Night Vale Opera theater's infrastructure in the early 1990sEpisode 32 Yellow Helicopters **Mikayla's Weimaraner *Emaciated vest-and-marching-band-cap-wearing Capuchin monkeys belonging to festive, lowly peddlers *Cats: **Presumably, some Feral cats that are attracted to the obeliskEpisode 14 The Man in the Tan Jacket **Khoshekh **Khoshekh's litter of kittens **Mikayla's six Tabby kittens *Insects **A BeeEpisode 46 Parade Day **CricketsEpisode 34 A Beautiful Dream **Flies, including those sold by fly salesmen, those that buzz around a trashcan somewhere, and those that swarm around a hot mic.Episode 29 Subway **Roaches, which are also precious ad-space. *The Mobile broadcasting equipment *"Peanut Butter Patties" *The pterodactyls from prehistoric or alternate-universe Night Vale (which were mistaken for pteranodons) *Plenty of spiders *StrexPetsEpisode 43 Visitor *Wild cars *Wolves, at the Night Vale Petting ZooEpisode 8 The Lights in Radon Canyon and those that roam the Car Lot at night Not Night Vale Animals *No known hawks (as Cecil says, "Have you ever even seen a hawk? Of course not! No one has") *Probably no frogs eitherEpisode 18 The Traveler Plants *Grass that can whistle but cannot, of course, hum *Whispering ForestEpisode 22 The Whispering Forest References Category:List Category:Characters